Because electronics components and energy storage devices (e.g., batteries) are sensitive to environmental conditions and temperature, such components and devices must be stored in a way that shields them from the exterior environment and that provides temperature insulation. Accordingly, there is a long-felt need in the art for packaging for components and devices that provide shielding and temperature insulation.